


"Waking up with amnesia"

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Tumblr SU prompts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tl;dr Steven ships Pearlmethyst</p><p>From a list of <a href="http://zombee.tumblr.com/post/131683138384/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">tumblr prompts</a>. I'm <a href="http://zombee.tumblr.com">zombee!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Waking up with amnesia"

Someone was running their fingers through Amethyst’s hair. It felt incredible, and made her even sleepier. She was so sleepy…

Which made the cold, wet sensation on her Gem even more unpleasant than it would have been in other situations.

“Hey!” she said, her eyes snapping open. “What was that!”

Steven was kneeling over her, hand raised and dripping, concern in his eyes. At least… Amethyst was pretty sure it was Steven. He looked--bigger. Like a stretched out version of himself. 

“Amethyst!” he cried, and flung his arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

His voice was different too. Deeper, maybe. 

“Yeah, yeah, squirt, you can get off,” said Amethyst, as she clung fiercely back. “What happened?”

“You fell,” that was Pearl’s voice, from somewhere behind her. “We were so worried.”

Amethyst disentangled herself from a sniffling Steven and turned her head. Pearl was wearing a very strange expression on her face. Then she opened her arms for her own hug. 

Amethyst stared, but found herself moving forward anyway.

It wasn’t like any hug she had ever gotten. Pearl buried her nose into her hair, and was humming some old song. The reverberations through Amethyst’s physical form felt… nice. So nice, that she didn’t realize the hug had gone on so long.

“Okay, okay,” she said, embarrassed. “That’s enough, P.”

Pearl pushed back, but kept her hands on Amethyst’s shoulders.

Then, Pearl tilted her head. She leaned forward. And kissed Amethyst.

She couldn’t help it, she jerked backward.

“What the what was that!”

Pearl was blushing a pretty blue. 

“I--you said you wanted me to initiate kissing more, so I--”

“What!”

Amethyst was darting her eyes wildly back and forth between Steven and Pearl. Then she relaxed.

“Oooh,” she said. “I’m dreaming.” 

Amethyst pinched herself, but couldn’t seem to wake up. Steven began to giggle, and Pearl crossed her arms, her expression a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

“This isn’t funny, Amethyst. Let’s go back to our room and--”

“What do you mean, our room!”

“Well, I suppose it’s technically Opal’s room, but we spend more time there than--”

“WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON.”

Steven lost it then--he was on his back, teetering and laughing uproariously. 

“I’m--sorry,” he said between gasps. “But--Pearl--you kinda--deserve this.”

Pearl’s blush deepened. Amethyst clenched her hands. Just then, Garnet arrived, floating down toward them and settling between Amethyst and the other two Gems.

“Amethyst has lost her memory.”

“Yes, thank you Garnet, we figured that out,” said Pearl.

“She will get it back in a few days.”

“Thank goodness for that,” said Pearl. Steven squawked and laughed even louder.

“Amethyst,” Garnet said, turning her visor toward her. “You and Pearl are together. In love.”

“Oh,” said Amethyst in a small voice. Steven regained his composure for the most part and got to his feet. Now Amethyst could see just how much bigger he had gotten--he was taller than Garnet now. He dragged Pearl and Amethyst and Garnet into a hug, lifting them all off the ground.

Memory or no, it was good to be back.


End file.
